SAFE
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Logan Mitchell was walking down a dark alley towards his house. He wasn't supposed to be out this late, but he didn't have a choice when his car had broken down. He glanced backwards as the streetlights faded away...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I actually didn't write this... My best friend did. Let's call her by the nickname I gave her: Book. Well Book thought she wasn't that good of a writer, but I still wanted her to try. I LOVE THIS! Keep in mind that she is a brand knew writer, so she would love constructive criticism. What do you guys think? Review please! :D**

Logan Mitchell was walking down a dark alley towards his house. He wasn't supposed to be out this late, but he didn't have a choice when his car had broken down. He glanced backwards as the streetlights faded away. Out of nowhere he heard a sound come from behind him. He turned around to find a masked figure in the darkness. Logan couldn't see the figure's face, but he made out a shadow that resembled a gun.

"Don't run or I'll shoot!" the husky voice whispered almost as if he was grinning. Logan couldn't help but whish the stranger had yelled. It would have been less scary.

"Walk towards me with your hands up!" Logan closed his eyes as he slowly walked. With each step he felt he was closer to death.

"H-h-h-here t-take my wallet, t-take m-my money just please don't sh-sh-shoot m-me!" Logan reached in his pocket to retrieve his wallet, but before his sweaty palm could grasp the wallet, he heard the gun click.

"What did I say!" the voice sounded louder as it appeared next to Logan. As Logan so badly wanted to remove the mask to see who was this man, the man spoke again.

"You're going to give me the combination to your safe!" Logan stepped back in shock.

How did he know that Logan had a safe and why did the voice sound so familiar? As Logan asked himself these questions, the sounds of sirens and the blindness of blue lights rushing into the darkness interrupted him.

"Shit! You called the police? I should kill you right now!" Logan closed his eyes and said a silent 'thank you' to whoever called the police... As the police car sped into the alley that Logan and the man were in, the man turned around and shot there shots at the car until it stopped...

He turned to run and knocked Logan down on his back before fleeing. The last thing Logan saw was a flashlight being shined into his eyes, "Logan, Logan can you here me?"

* * *

><p>Logan slowly opened his eyes. He saw Mrs. Knight, James, and Carlos standing around him by the apartment couch and he heard Kendalls voice somewhere in the apartment... Logan decided he would wake up now. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring down at him. Mrs. Knight was the first to talk.<p>

"Logan, uh poor Logan! Are you okay? What happened !"

"I-i-i don't know... There was a guy- he followed me. He-he-he he had a gun..." Next was James.

"Damn, man, did he steal anything?"

"No, he told me to give him the combination to my safe." Carlos interrupted while stuffing a corn dog down his throat.

"Well did you see his face? What did he look like?" Just then Kendall walked through the door. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" he had a feeling they were talking about him by the way they looked.

"Anywayzz... Logan, so did ya see this dude?"

"No, but I heard his voice. He sounded familiar but i just don't know where ive heard it before."

"You were scared! You, um, probably weren't thinking straight. He was probably a stranger!" Kendall had sounded unsure on the word 'stranger'.

"You're probably right, but I hope he gets put in jail. I just want to know who it was!" Logan wasn't totally convinced by Kendall but he dropped it because he was tired.

"By the way, Logan, did the police tell you who called them?" Kendall was interested in who had stopped the man.

"Yeah, Carlos called is what they told me..." Everyone looked at Carlos.

"I was worried. Logan is never out that late! I'm glad I called because he could have died!" Carlos walked away.

"But only we know about your safe! There had to be someone who told!" James looked at Kendall.

"I didn't tell anyone James! Not even Jo!" Kendall was still a little shaky but Logan said it was nothing and went to bed. That night he dreamt the weirdest dream...

_Logan was scared as he slowly removed the mask. Why wasn't the man moving? He was letting him take off the mask. As he removed it, he gasped as he saw who was underneath the mask... It was Kendall!_

Logan woke up and was sweating and panting. He looked over at the clock... 3:30 P.M. He heard talking in the other room, or maybe it was the t.v. The doorknob slowly jiggled and Logan jumped back in bed and pretended to be asleep. Kendall walked into Logans room.

"Pst Logan, you awake?" because Logan believed Kendall had been the dude, he didn't answer... Kendall walked over to the closet and Logan opened one eye. Kendall had a crowbar in his hand and he opened the closet door. He turned back to Logan to see if he was awake. Logan shut his eye before Kendall turned his back on Logan and pulled Logans clothes away from the closet to reveal the medium sized safe. He took the crowbar and pried between the door of the safe and the wall of the safe. Was Kendall really doing this? Logan couldn't believe this! He had to stop him! Kendall tried two more times with failure. The next time it opened and Logan jumped up.

"KENDALL HOW COULD YOU?" Kendall quickly turned around wide-eyed. He dropped the crowbar and gaped at Logan. He didn't expect to get caught. He had to admit Logan did have a point. Why was he doing this to his best friend?

**A/N: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: AN!

**A/N: Ok guys! So my friend made her own account! She will be continuing the story from there! She only has the first chapter uploaded but please go favorite so you can get an alert when she updates it soon! Here name is KoganTheGrapist. Thanks and I hope you enjoy :)!**


End file.
